Saint Seiya: Ipod Challenge
by Lady-Saga
Summary: Diez canciones al azar...diez escenas como resultado con nuestros caballeros como protagonistas...Un regalo para Fuego VS


**Hola.**

 **Este vericueto de escenas son frutos del ocio natural de una tarde de año nuevo, unas rolas aleatorias y el reto de crear algo solamente en el tiempo en que dure la canción en cuestión, es así que surgen como homenaje y regalo para una de las mejores escritoras que ha dado el internet, Fuego VS, amiga esto es para tí.**

 **Con cariño Lady Saga.**

* * *

 _ **Al final (Yuri)**_

Lo veía venir desde un principio, él no era para ella, simplemente era el destino pero ello no impedía que su dolor fuera menor y su rabia se incrementara al verlo…vivo y a salvo gracias a los dioses, pero nunca suyo, solo un beso fugaz robado en una noche de copas.

Ya no quedaba nada más por decir o sentir, ofuscada por sus pensamientos lo mejor sería regresar a Grecia a la vida de amazona no la de mujer, pues al final nada había en el corazón de Pegaso para ella…simplemente soledad al final.

* * *

 _ **Soy así (José José)**_

No esperaba esa reacción por parte de la hermosa sirena, sin embargo una sonrisa cínica se formó en sus labios… _él_ , el más grande de todos los pecadores y traidores que jamás haya conocido esta tierra, era visto bajo un halo de beatitud y rectitud a través de los dulces ojos de esa nereida de los mares. Sonrió para besarla, ¿cómo explicarle que si bien la adoraba, él no era lo que ella creía y que posiblemente se decepcionaría?, suspiró cuando terminó aquel beso cargado de significado solamente para alejarse pues sentía un cosmos muy cerca del Pilar del Atlántico Norte.

* * *

 _ **El chico del apartamento 512 (Selena)**_

Definitivamente tenía que decírselo así tuviese que cruzar los doce templos, por todos los dioses ¿qué tan difícil era entregar una carta de amor? ¡Mucho y más si se era una amazona!, pero ahí estaba armada con una máscara cubriendo su rostro y una pobre carta estrujada entre sus manos, suspiró antes de tocar la puerta del templo elegido sin embargo se quedó helada al ver a un hombre muy parecido a su amor mirándola y dedicándole una tierna sonrisa…

-Hola Marín, ¿Buscabas a Aioria?

* * *

 ** _Titanium (David Guetta ft Sia)_**

Ahí lo tenía frente a sí una vez más, discusiones con Milo acerca de su fría indiferencia ¿cuántas veces había vivido esta escena? Cientos, quizá miles. Escorpión era fuego, pasión, ímpetu…su complemento perfecto, sonrió para sus adentros, mientras lo veía ir y venir por el corredor de la onceava casa, así desfogaba sus instintos de pelea…

-Titanium…

-¿Qué dijiste?-interrumpió su soliloquio al tiempo que se paraba en seco.

-Que según tú soy frío…duro…¿soy como el titanio?-sonrió

* * *

 ** _Bad (Tablo ft Jinsin)_**

No importaba cuanto lo intentara sabía que eso no era normal y mucho menos sano pero simplemente era algo sin lo que sentía no podría vivir.

¿Servirle como su más fiel asesino? ¿Su lugarteniente? Así sería si era lo que deseaba, ¿Ser odiado en el Santuario? Que importaba cuando contemplaba ese despliegue de fuerza y poder destellar en esos ojos carmesí, nada importaba…él era el Patriarca, su palabra era ley, su poder era absoluto ¿había algo más perfecto que aquello? No lo sabía pero tampoco le importaba, el amor a veces es malo.

* * *

 ** _Passion and the Opera (Nightwish)_**

Sonrió al verse al espejo, la luz de la luna bañaba su nívea piel y sus sedosos cabellos refulgían cual preciosa aguamarina, de sus labios, que remembraban pequeñas rosas en botón, manaban las más dulces mentiras y la más cruel de las verdades. Bendecido con una belleza sin igual había descubierto la maldición subyacente en tal cualidad era simplemente el disfraz perfecto.

Su sangre envenenada formaba las rosas malditas que custodiaban el camino al templo principal y sus lágrimas eran el único antídoto, sonrió con desprecio, era una lástima que no las derramara desde hacía años…

* * *

 ** _Cordillera (Enanitos Verdes)_**

Se levantó temprano por la mañana y salió a la entrada del templo de Tauro para aspirar el aroma del mar mediterráneo y contemplar la magnificencia que el panorama le ofrecía.

Había recibido correspondencia de su familia que le encomiaba a visitar su país natal, Brasil, al otro lado del mar. Siempre había sido un nómada pero el Santuario lo había hechizado su ambiente….su magia…su legado…y ahí se había quedado…

* * *

 ** _Wouldn´t it be good (Cascada)_**

Lo observó una vez más, como ya tenía la costumbre desde hace años, de verle puntual cual reloj inglés arreglando con esmero el pequeño paraíso que era su jardín, sus níveas manos y su porte delicado contrastaban siempre con el suyo huraño y con el aroma a muerte impregnado en su piel, todos le huían menos él, así que por ello mantendría el juramento que había hecho bajo el mando del falso Patriarca, aquellas manos jamás se mancharían de sangre para eso estaba él, para hacer el trabajo sucio y protegerlo, todo valía la pena si escuchaba su voz mencionando su tan aborrecido nombre y sus labios rosando los suyos…

* * *

 ** _There is a light that never goes out (The Smiths)_**

No recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaban dando vueltas sin rumbo, ella iba al mando del vehículo por la simple razón de que él se sentía demasiado abrumado por los acontecimientos acaecidos recientemente en el hospital: la rehabilitación de su gemelo, la recuperación de Seiya, por hilar algunos.

La amazona tampoco lo había estado pasando bien, lo que ambos necesitaban en ese momento era un poco de soledad ¿Cobardes? A quién le importaba…la presión vivida durante ese tiempo era demasiada.

Le dirigió una mirada de reojo solo para quedarse mudo al contemplar como la luz del atardecer esculpía magníficamente el hermoso perfil de la ojiverde, tan peligrosa y tan etérea al mismo tiempo.

Suspiró…¿Cuál sería su destino a partir de hoy?

* * *

 ** _Paradise City (Guns and Roses)_**

Estaba decidido, volvería a desaparecer del radar de Saori y de la Fundación Graude por tiempo indefinido, no era que no desease proteger a su hermano simplemente su ritmo y estilo de vida era diferente, sabía que Shun lo entendería perfectamente, no así los demás.

Sonrió al encontrarse en uno de los aeropuertos internacionales más concurrido del continente americano y con carta blanca a una infinidad de destinos, la noche había caído y las luces de una ciudad que nunca duerme lo invitaron silenciosamente a la aventura.


End file.
